


Stronger

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Dominant Dean, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-15
Updated: 2009-06-15
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way Dean’s looking at him, he wonders if Dean could make <i>him</i> drop to his knees</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger

  
Sam pushes against him and he can’t believe that he’s pinned so effortlessly.  He’s never met anyone else who could do it, never met anyone with his size or strength that could manage it and damn if it isn’t pushing every button he has.  He can feel himself harden and he knows the other man can feel it too. 

 

 

Dean smirks at him, lips so fucking pretty and filthy and he wants to push his brother down onto his knees and make him wrap those lips around him but Dean’s pressing him into the wall and he can’t get away to do it.  The way Dean’s looking at him, he wonders if Dean could make _him_ drop to his knees.  The thought makes his knees weak and he wants it, wants Dean to make him suck him off.

 

 

His head is pushed back hard, a hand pulling his hair until his neck is completely exposed.  “Dean…” his voice is breathless and he can’t help but lick his lips.

 

 

“Just remember Sammy,” his brother whispers against his skin just before he bites down hard.  “Just because you’re taller doesn’t mean you’re stronger.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) prompt of Sam might be taller but Dean is stronger.


End file.
